The Dwarf and the Elfling
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: Thorin finds himself a little visitor while he is silently watching the sun set one night in Rivendell.


**The Dwarf and the Elfling**

 **Just a short story I thought of. In case you didn't know, Eleniel is my OC. She is Lord Elrond's youngest daughter, and Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen's little sister. In this story, she is the equivalent of a five year old human.**

 **Please enjoy, and review if you would like! Thank you.**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield sat on a stone bench in Rivendell, expressionless face pointed upwards as he silently watched the sun setting in the red sky. Another day. Another day had passed and the time drew closer to Durin's Day. Would they _ever_ reach the Mountain? They had been travelling for days, and it seemed to him that Gandalf was delaying this quest by insisting they stayed in the city of Imladris for the night.

He had not even been here a day, but already he was growing tired of these elven folk.

The dwarf jumped as a sound reached his ears, and he quickly grasped for his sword, which wasn't there. Looking down at where it should have been tied around his waist, he quietly let out a dwarven curse, remembering that he had left it back where he and his company were camping.

Raising his head again, he looked for who had made the noise, calming down slightly as someone stepped out from around the corner. It was a little elf – or did they call them elflings? – with long wavy hair the colour of platinum. Her blue shiny eyes were fixed on his, and she looked a lot more nervous than he did.

"I- I'm sorry," she suddenly said, her sweet voice immediately reaching his ears. She instantly starting to fidget with her hands, slowly beginning to step back. "I just… well, I wanted to see the dwarves…"

Thorin actually smiled. He had heard of the curiosity of elflings. "Well, here's one," he said in a gentle voice.

The elfling giggled and cautiously moved closer. "My Ada said that dwarves had come to visit, and I was very excited because I'd never seen one before."

"We do not tend to hang around elves much," the dwarf king admitted. He didn't know much of the elven language, but came to the conclusion that 'ada' meant 'father'.

"Why not?"

Thorin tilted his head slightly and put on a knowing smile. "Perhaps you will find out when you are older."

The elfling sighed and rolled her eyes. "That is what everyone says!"

The dwarf chuckled. Why couldn't all elves have the innocence and brightness of this one? "Some things are not meant for elfling ears."

"I'm not an elfling! I'm an elleth like my sister Arwen!"

Arwen. Now where had he heard that name before? Disregarding these thoughts, Thorin nodded. "Of course you are."

"Now, what have we here?"

Both Thorin and the elfling turned at the deep voice of an elf who had just rounded the corner. His grey eyes were shining and a smile played on his lips.

"Lord Elrond," Thorin said, respectfully dipping his head. "I was just speaking to this elfling here."

"Ah. You have escaped your brothers again, have you?" Elrond said with a raised eyebrow at the very guilty looking blonde stood in front of him.

"I only wanted to see the dwarves!" she said.

"Well, not all dwarves would like to see you!" Elrond said with a laugh. "I am sorry if she bothered you, Thorin."

Thorin waved the apology off. "She did not bother me. I quite enjoyed the company."

Elrond smiled, but quickly looked down again at the young girl and raised a dark eyebrow. "However, we do need to address the fact that your brothers will probably be looking all over the House for you, my little minx. They will not be happy."

"Sorry Ada," the elfling said apologetically, and Thorin's eyes widened.

"This is your daughter?" he asked.

Elrond nodded with a smile, reaching down and picking the younger elf up. "Yes. Thorin Oakenshield, this is Eleniel Peredhel, my youngest and certainly most daring child," he said as he gently tickled the girl under her chin, chuckling as she scrunched her face up and buried it in the elf lord's robes.

Thorin nodded. "It is an honour to meet you."

"And you!" Eleniel said, a yawn following after her words.

Elrond smiled warmly. "It seems it is past your bedtime, my little one. Say good night to Thorin."

"G'night Thorin," Eleniel said with a small wave of her hands, before nuzzling her head into the crook of her father's neck tiredly.

"Good night Eleniel," Thorin replied, "I hope we will meet again."

"I am sure you will," Elrond said. "You know you are welcome in Imladris at any time."

Thorin did know this, and he did not mind it at this moment. While he had been speaking to Eleniel, any hatred he had felt towards elves had completely vanished. Any stress he had had due to the quest had disintegrated. He had felt happy.

"Good night Thorin. Sleep well," Elrond said softly as he carried his daughter off to bed.

Thorin's smile stayed on his face as he watched the sun set completely and the sky turn to twilight. Everything was quiet, and as he stood up and made his way back to the company, he was in a more peaceful mood than he had been in for years.

Perhaps the King under the Mountain's heart was not as cold as people said it was.


End file.
